


Old Friends

by llaras



Series: Short Bean/Viggo Ficlets [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://bkm5191.livejournal.com/profile)[**bkm5191**](http://bkm5191.livejournal.com/) who requested Bean/Viggo, old friends.

Sean's coming for a visit.

Viggo wrestles an old television set out of the garage. No remote, but Sean likes to watch old movies before he goes to bed.

He arranges to have the newspaper delivered daily so Sean can follow the football scores and badger Viggo to help him with the crossword.

He goes to the store and stocks up on sausages and marmalade and tea that smells like lavender and oranges. The liquor store delivers imported beer, fine red wine and twenty year old whiskey.

He changes the sheets on his bed and gets out extra blankets for Sean's cold feet.

He thinks about taking the phone off the hook.

He does.


End file.
